Talk:Bridgit
Gaines crew Right now Mandy has the Gaines crew categ and Bridgit doesn't. I think we need to decide whether they have the category or not and make it consistent. I see these two as pretty much the same situation as Darren McCarthy and Rita Brady, both of which have the "Fayed terrorist cell" categ, so I'd vote to include them booth in Gaines crew--Acer4666 (talk) 10:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : I disagree, on account of each woman's motivations and actions. Mandy was certainly a member of the Gaines crew, this is clear. Bridget however was an independent operator who interceded and ripped off Gaines for an extra million dollars. She dictated terms and forced them to act in her favor, and was subsequently blown away for it. Now, with Rita (unless I'm terribly mistaken) simply jumped right into Darren's shoes to collect in his place. Rita was playing by Fayed's rules and didn't dictate extra terms; she cooperated on Fayed's terms completely. She is notable only for cutting out the middleman (and was subsequently blown away simply because Fayed was a bastard). : In short: Bridget made her own rules, made an ultimatum, and ripped off the Gaines crew. Rita, however, was honoring Fayed's original deal, and the only difference is that she was trying to stand in McCarthy's place. 22:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, perhaps we're at cross purposes with the Rita Brady comparison, so I'll focus on the meat and potatoes of the argument. ::If you say it's clear that Mandy was part of the Gaines crew but not Bridgit, it seems we're going off motives rather than employment arrangements. I still fail to see how Bridgit re-negotiating her terms during the course of the day rather than beforehand makes her affiliation any different. I'm sure Mandy and Gaines had many such negotiations before the day started, but only had Bridgit killed because she left it so late to rip him off. They were both just after money, and both delivered what they promised in exchange for money from Gaines. ::Think of Marko Khatami. He had much more of a "change of heart" than Bridgit, in that he actually didn't deliver what he was meant to perform, not just asked for more money, yet he is still listed in the "Second Wave" category. He was part of second wave, loyal to their cause, purportedly, just as bridgit was loyal to the Gaines crew. I really don't see how a re-negoiation of terms means her affiliation is suddenly off the charts - she still assisted Gaines in exchange for money, asking for an extra million really changes her motives completely?--Acer4666 (talk) 00:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay I see what you mean. With that in light, there is one more detail I'm sort of waiting on: is there any evidence that Bridgit just didn't come out of nowhere from Gaines perspective? The way I currently see it, Gaines didn't know a single thing about her, wasn't paying her, and didn't know she existed. Meaning: Bridgit was "Mandy's girl". If I'm wrong about this, or some detail sheds doubt on this assertion, than I'm definitely okay with that category being added (and there just might be, since I can't re-watch those scenes at the moment). 17:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Actually nevermind that. I should probably lighten up on all this. After all, Bridgit did know exactly what Mandy was hired to do, and Gaines did seem to expect someone to drive up with the ID after the payment was made to Mandy's account. I'll add the categ now, sorry for the hesitation everyone. 17:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: Cool cool. As for your question - that was kind of my point when making the comparison to Rita Brady - although the two sets of villains certainly had differing motives (as you pointed out) the employment arrangements were similar - Fayed/Gaines hired their other halves, but unbeknownst to the employer beforehand the girlfriend ended up doing the work for them--Acer4666 (talk) 22:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC)